Suffer the Children
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: Jeff and Chris finally make it to Japan, Does this mean a new life or more trials? Features, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho,Edge and Christian, and Chris Benoit for now. I'm marking these as Complete, but I may come back to it someday.
1. A dark Specter

Night crept into the world silently. The world could of been coming to an end and not a soul would of given a damn. But, only to one frightened nine year old boy did that seem at all true. The world as he knew it had ended that morning. Seeing his mother being lowered slowly into her final resting place. tears started anew on his already pale and drawn face. Life wouldn't be the same no mother to comfert him and chase his fears. He was lost now he thought about crawling out of bed and going to find comfert elsewhere, but his own fears of the darkness creeping silently around him made his stomach hurt horribly. He clamped his eyes closed as a floor board with in the confines of his dark dungeon creaked. He would give anything at this point and time to feel the warm sun graceing his skin. Making him feel safe and warm like his mother's arms had. He rolled onto his side holding his aching stomach wanting to fall asleep but now something was clawing at his window trying to get into him. He let a soft whimper escape his throat and he opened his eyes and stared at the clock. 12:00 had come it was pressing towards one. He was wanting to run to his Daddy and beg to sleep in there but he coudln't, he didn't think Daddy would like that very much. He rolled onto his other side and stared out the window night sounds continued creeping around him whispering about the oncoming apoclypse that would come to claim his restless soul. He clamped his eyes shut trying to chase the grim spector of the Grim reaper standing in his room waiting to rip his soul from his very body. He jerked upright and looked around as another creak came from the hallway. He couldn't take it anymore he jumped from his bed and slipped down the empty dark cave of the hallway. He paused outside the cavernous opening to his safe haven. It felt safe even with the cold empty darkness sucking at him, trying to pull him back. He heard a cold laugh filter through his brain and he stiffened and then lunged through the door into the moonlit room. And then the coldness hit him, the room was empty Matt was gone....Daddy was gone, everyone was gone. Why couldn't he be gone to. He curled up on the floor afraid to touch the bed just a few feet away from him. 

Daddy was gone, Momma, Matty...all gone in one sick twisted wrenching moment of twisted metal. Metal that ripped, glass that tore, leaving nothing behind it that was alive. Just broken and dead. The grim spector of death lummed over him as claw like hands racked across the window struggeling to get in at him. To carry him away from all he knew and remembered. He closed his eyes tightly then he felt cold hands gripping at him pulling him down into the darkness of death. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Just air. The screaming wound up burning trails through his brain, ripping and twisting shutting off things and burning new trails into his brain leaving it aching and then his voice broke free and he screamed. He screamed and screamed as hard as he could. He beat at the wooden floor screaming again loudly he banged his head into the wooden floor begging for the image to go away. The last thing he had seen then the burning trails moved into his lungs and his voice broke and fell away, tears burned new trails down his cheeks and he let out another defient scream. He jerked away from hands grabbing at him but they pulled him upwards and wrapped him safetly away from the evilness that was tiptoeing about in his brain. 

Why why why why...was all he could think to scream. Why me why take them all, why can't I be with them? But the hands just held and rocked him gently making soothing noises, telling him it would be okay. But the hands didn't understand it would never be okay, they were gone and they weren't gone. Gone in a flash and an explosion of twisting metal and broken glass. All gone, there very beings snuffed out like a candle in the wind. He closed his eyes tight and clung to the safe harboring arms that held him so close and tightly. He started to think his mom was back holding him comferting him keeping him safe in the storm that was ripping his very soul to peices. He wailed and raged at the storms inside and outside, those that threatened his very sanity. He would have to leave the saftey eventually except the world outside again. But he didn't want to couldn't want to, didn't have to if he really didn't want to. But the spector begain its grim march a grin of death peeling back pale bloodless lips as it pointed its bony hand at him. His safe haven was crumbeling and soon..there would be nothing to remember those he loved by. He struggeled away from the hands and raced back to the cave of his room. He tossed himself onto the bed like a drowning man cling to a life raft. He yanked the pillow off the bed and threw it over his shoulder. He picked up the small leather pouch. Inside..were memories he would never leave behin. Never, he would always have Mommy, Daddy and Matty with him....always..he would never loose there memories. 

Forever..no matter where he went he would keep his promises, he would fufill Matties Dream, he would make Momma proud, and he would fuck up...no he would be everything they had wanted him to be... 

He wouldn't suffer under that grim specter who stared at him coldly from within his own mind. No..he wouldn't ever be made to suffer..... 

Suffer the Children..... 

By Amaroqwolf..... 

TBC...... 


	2. Into the Fold

12 year old Chirstopher Irving stood silently next to him Mom. They were at the airport to pick up the kid. 5 year old Kevin was playing with a ball and kept running off when it bounced out of his hands. He wanted to smack the little brat but it would probably only irk Tom his stepfather. He coudln't stand Tom, the man was huge and over bareing and he constently picked on chris for being slightly over weight. He sighed and leaned against the wall crossing his arms, he pushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his blue eyes thanking all the heavens he looked like_ his_ dad and not his mom. He sighed and looked towards the entrance as a preatty woman led a small child from the plane. He reconized the boy almost instently but obviously his mother didn't. Well it had been nearly 4 years sense they had left North Carolina to marry to Tom so Mom could have her newest baby in wedlock and the kid coudln't be called a bastered. He smirked slightly remembering the book he had read last year. "Basterd out of Carolina." He fought a laugh as he watched the small pale kid walk towards them. His mother finally reconized the skinny little waife being led towards them as Ruby's son. Only son...no Only Surviving Son. He remembered the way his mother had broken down the other night when the news had come. All gone in a firey cataclisim. He smirked again kinda liking the thought of that then he froze at the frown on Tom's lips. He ducked his head then moved towards his mom and the kid. 

He looked down at the boy feeling a kind of pity for him. An instent want to protect the boy. He couldn't even remember the Boy's name. Well, what was he to expect this was four years ago if the kid was 9 now just getting out of that I'm an annoying little Basterd Stage he had been the same age as Kevin the last time he'de even thought of him. 

"Chris.." He mom said with a smile. "Can you get Jeffrey's bags?" she asked softly. 

He blinked then nodded looking towards the baggage claim he walked towards it. Hell he didn't even know which bag was _Jeffreys_ God what a fucking tard of a name. He'de definitly have to give the snot nosed little waif a nickname. He stopped as he felt a hand tug on his. He looked down into a pair of haunted and frightened green eyes. That pang of wanting to protect, to keep safe surficed again and he calmly took his hand. 

"Wanna show me which bags are you'res?" he asked calmly. 

A slow smile crept across Jeff's pale lips and he nodded. Chris noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes and the made him worry. "Come on Jeffo--" He said. "Lets find yer belongings" 

He watched the boy for a minute more noting his hand went to his neck and fingered the necklace he was wearing then followed him silently to baggage claim. 

------ 

Jeff was scared he had never been this scared in his young life. He remembered Margerite, and Chris from when he was five. Aunt Margie as he and Matt had called her, had been sweet and always came around with gifts. Then she went on a trip and had met Tom, and he had taken Chris and Aunt Margie away to Canada. But, here was Chris looking at him with that same look Matt had had when he had been on the bus that first day of school, and the highschooler's were threatening him. He smiled he felt safe near Chris and would stay near Chris every chance he got. He looked over his shoulder and saw Aunt Margie looking worriedly at Tom, who was glaring at him and Chris. He shivered involintarially and turned back to look at the bags floating by on the convayer belt. He pointed finally to a large black leather bag, (His dads) A small delecate lilac colored one (Mommy) And a dark blue one. (Mattys) He had done that on purpose, a peice of them all for him to carry his belongings in. He helped Chris pick them up and then followed his cousin back over to Aunt Margie..and Tom. He coudln't bring himself to call him Uncle. He paced along trying to stay close to Chris. 

He froze and almost collapsed in terror as the spector he thought he had chased away suddenly reared up in his mind and started screaming with joyus laughter. He felt his eyes being drawn to his left and to the monsterous size of Tom. His hands were clenched in fists and he was glareing down at Jeff silently anger burning in his Dark eyes. He hunched his shoulders and gripped at Chris's hand he looked up at the blonde who smiled and led him through the crowd of people towards the exit. 

"Jeffrey honey are you hungery?" Aunt Margie asked. 

He slowly turned and looked up blinking slowly he nodded wanting very much to stick his thumb nail in his mouth and to chew. "yes, mam." he said softly. 

She smiled and grinned. "Well, will get you food at our resturant Deary." She smoothed his hair. 

He smiled slightly. "Okay." 

She tosseled his hair and then lead them towards her car. 

-------- 

"BALL!" Kevin screeched reaching for the red ball that had rolled under the table a few feet out his short chubby armed reach. "Ball!" He screeched again this time louder then the first time pressing his face to the tile floor and reaching harder. 

"GOD DAMN IT CHRIS!!" Tom shouted glareing at his blonde step son. "GET THE DAMN BALL!" 

Chris sighed and leaned down and snagged the ball off the floor and shoved it none to gently at his little brother. He leaned back in the chair flinching as Kevin crowed in delight and the raced off with his ball to play in the middle of the empty dining room. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jeff stareing with wide eyes at Tom. He sighed and felt that pang of protectiveness surge through him again. Why did he feel that for the kid when he barley knew him, yet he coudln't stand his own little brother. Chris slowly looked towards Tom again studying the older man. Big, muscular, angery, Dark eyed, dark haired, even in a way darkskinned compared to Chris's own skin. The man was huge compared to the little he could remember of his small diminutive father from so long ago. He sighed thinking about the man he called Dad hurt, his Dad had taken off when he was no older then five. Seemed his lot in life to get left behind kinda like the kid. His eyes drifted over to Jeff again who was picking at the wood of the table with a finger nail. Chris watched him silently he could hear his mom humming softly in the kitchen as she made them all something really tasty for lunch. 

The hand slammed down on the table between him and Jeff causing them both to jump. He watched the green eyes widen in shock and fear boiled up into them. "Stop picking at that wood boy! Unless you wanna pay to replace it!" Tom snarled glareing at the waife. 

Chris balled his fists not really wanting to see Jeff Cry. "Leave him alone Tom." He said softly. 

Those dark eyes burned into his skull and Tom glared down at him. "What?" 

"I said leave him alone! He didn't know better!" He managed to squeek out, his own heart pounding in his cheast. He pressed himself back into the chair he was sitting in stareing up at Tom. 

A slow cold smile peeled across Tom's lips, Chris heard Jeff whimper and shift out of his chair. "Will talk up close..just you and me...later Chris." He said harshly then turned to leave allowing his evil gaze fall on Jeff. "Sit down boy!" he snapped "Don't want you breaking anything!" 

Jeff slowly sat down stareing at the table. Chris closed his eyes and held still hopeing Tom would forget about him. 

------ 

Jeff stared silently at the wall of his new bedroom. He was thousands of miles away from home and completly and utterly alone. He thought about the people in the house. 

Chris was nice real nice he liked Chris, Chris reminded him of Matt. Protective willing to take a punishment if it needed to be given. He was really nice and sweet and he had played Cheakers with him that evening and had let him Win. That had been really nice very rarely did anyone let him win a game. Matt had told him he had to be tougher. He had found out that Chris was obsessed with wrestling and he watched it all the time. That made him feel better and gave him something to spend time with Chris doing. Just like him and Matt. 

He rolled onto his side and stared at the plan white wall. He thought about Aunt Margie and smiled she was nice like Momma. She had given him milk and cookies before bed and he had liked that, so had Chris which made him Happy, when Chris Smiled it made him feel happy. He grinned slightly remebering some of the jokes that had passed between Chris and Aunt Margie. But he remembered then the black hole that sucked all the happiness out of the room. 

Tom, he coudln't...no he wouldn't call him Uncle Tom, he wasn't an Uncle he didn't even think he was human. Jeff sighed and closed his eyes he couldn't sleep. He wondered if he could get away with going to Chris's room to see if Chris would let him sleep in there. He slowly climbed out of the bed, the cold floor searing into his bare feet. He shivered and slowly snuck down the hall to Chris' room. 

The soft sound of someone crying reached his ears and he paused listening softly. The crying continued muffeled by the door and something else. Jeff slipped slowly clouser to the door and placed his eye to the crack not wanting to disturb Chris if something was upsetting him. What he saw disturbed him more.... 

TBC... 

A/N:hehehehehe, I'm an evil lady arn't I? What is Tom's big deal, Is Jeff sane, is he safe. Whats wrong with Chris? Read the next chapter to find out. Also, thanks for the reveiws on the first chapter. And to answers Baslady's question about Beta reader no I do not have one nor do I have a program that suports spell cheak. 


	3. Wolf in Sheep clothing

Wolf in Sheep clothing Title: Suffer the Children: Wolf in Sheep clothing. 

Author: Amaroqwolf. 

Synopsis: Jeff learns there's more to his Uncle then he originally thought, and he meets some of Chris's friends. 

Rateing: R for now. 

--------- 

Chris held still ignoring the pain rippling through his body. He tried not to make a sound but another rip of pain dragged a soft cry from his lips. He opened his eyes and something caught his eyes. His sapphire eyes caught with a pair of Jade ones. He closed his eyes then opened them again as the pain intensified. He stared into those jade eyes it looked like they were confused. Those eyes staring at him, and watching what was being done to him didn't understand what was going on. He closed his eyes begging silently that Jeff would get away from the door. That he wouldn't try coming in and find out what was going on. 

He felt something warm and wet brush his ear and he turned his head to look. He let out a soft whimper and closed his eyes again. "What are you looking at Chris?" The voice whispered in his ear. 

"N--n--nothing." He managed to stammer out. 

Tom snorted and grinned. "That's Right Chrissie, you're a nothing. Nothing more then a waste of your mother's time." 

He winced and closed his eyes again tears leaking out of his eyes. He heard one of the floor boards creak outside his room and Tom held still starring at the door. Chris silently prayed that Tom would forget about the noise and finish what he was doing. 

He felt Tom move off the bed from behind him. Chris slowly sat up wincing in pain he watched his Step-dad stalk towards the door. He could still sense Jeff was out there now too afraid to run. To afraid to even probably say he was just going to the bathroom when that door opened. 

He watched silently as Tom took the doorknob in his hand and yanked the door open. He was standing there shaking in terror looking properly mortified. Tom glared down at the waif and before the boy could run his huge hand grabbed him and yanked him into the room. He smirked and looked at Chris. 

"Look what we have here Chrissie." He said with a laugh. 

Chris stared at Jeff silently knowing what was coming next, remembering what had happened to him. Jeff was cowering in Tom's grip. 

"Move aside here Chrissie, were going to play this game with Jeff here." He said petting the blondish brown hair. 

Jeff whimpered as Tom set him gently on the bed next to Chris. Tom kneeled down and looked at Jeff silently for several minutes his dark brown eyes boring holes into the pale child. Chris wanted to pull him to his side and hide him from Tom but he couldn't move anymore then Jeff could. He took a deep shaky breath and looked at Tom silently. 

"I don't want to play that game with him!" He said trying his best to sound whiney even though he was terrified as hell. 

Tom shot a look at him and frowned. "But, it's more fun with two people." 

Chris looked down and closed his eyes tears leaking out and down his cheeks. He quickly reached up and brushed them away. 

"Aw are you crying Chrissie?" Tom asked snidely and the blow smashed him down to the bed. He held his ear silently and clamped his eyes shut. "Shut up wimp!" Tom snarled. 

Chris held still now keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't look at Jeff, couldn't see what Tom would do to him. He didn't want to know Jeff was too young. He felt the bed move and he opened one eye and watched silently as Tom pressed Jeff to the mattress. He watched the man pick up the silver blade he'd been using only moments ago on himself. His back still hurt. 

He heard a soft cry of pain and he turned his head away shaking with tears. Another cry reached his ears and he wanted to kill Tom for this. He slowly rolled over and faced Jeff and stared into his pain filled green eyes. He smiled weakly and rubbed his arm gently as he heard the knife ripping through the flesh on the smaller boys back. He grabbed at Jeff's hand and held it tightly. 

He closed his eyes and motioned for Jeff to do the same. He watched him close his eyes and then squeezed his hand listening to Tom's heavy breathing as he continued carving thin barley visible, except for the blood, lines on his back. 

Jeff let out a high-pitched whine and wiggled trying to get away. Tom's hand slammed down hard on Jeff's shoulder holding him motionless on the bed. "Hold still, ya little RAT," he snarled in anger. 

Jeff clamped his eyes shut again whimpering softly. Chris just rubbed Jeff's arm and kept his own eyes shut thanking god that Jeff was to young to do what Tom did to himself. 

------------- 

Morning rose with a loud bang as Jeff's door was tossed open. Tom stalked in and yanked him out of his bed. He sat him down on the bed hard and stared him in the eyes. 

"You say one word to Auntie Margie about what me and you did Last night," He said his dark eyes evil and cold. "You don't say a word ever!" He snarled. 

He nodded whimpering softly and closed his eyes tightly then nodded again. "Okay," he whispered and regretted it instantly as a hand slammed him into the bed. It shoved him down hard and held him still. 

Tom leaned over him glaring down with dark eyes. A hand went where he didn't want it and he whimpered softly. "Not, a word ya understand me boy." He snarled. "EVER!" 

Jeff nodded weakly unable to move under the heavily pressing weight. 

Tom sat up and patted Jeff's cheek. "Good boy." He moved out of the room. "Get your ass down stairs boy, we got to get to work." 

Tom stomped off downstairs leaving Jeff alone with his pain and humiliation. He slowly got up wincing at the sharp tugging pains in his back but he remained silent not a sound escaped his lips. He slowly pulled on a pair of jeans then a T-shirt over his head. He shivered as the soft cloth rubbed across his scabbed back. He slowly brushed his hair which was getting long Momma would of cut it by now but, it seemed like no one was going to cut his hair for him here. He heard a noise at his door and he whirled around expecting Tom. But, standing there was Chris with a sad look on his face. 

"You okay Jeffo?" He asked kindly. 

Jeff nodded and walked to the door. He smiled wanly at Chris and took his hand and then headed for the stairs. He felt Chris's hand drift away then he heard the footsteps as he was followed downstairs to the kitchen. 

Aunt Margie smiled at them. "You boys hungry?" She asked pointing them to seats at the table. Kevin was playing with his spoon shoving the food around and making loud noises with his mouth as he did. 

Jeff slowly sat down and was careful to keep his back from touching the chair only inches away. Tom came in and he lowered his gaze to the plate Aunt Margie had put before him. He picked up the fork and slowly silently began eating. 

"I think I'll take Chris and Jeff here to the Restaurant early today." He said happily kissing Margie on the cheek. 

She smiled and nodded kissing him back. "Sounds like a good idea Tom." She said. "I'll be there after I drop Kevin off at The Morgan's." She said with a little laugh. 

Tom nodded then looked at Jeff and Chris. "So, you two hurry up and get ready, you hear me no dilly dallying around today." He snapped. "Having the Restaurant closed for one day was long enough." 

He turned picked up a mug of coffee and stomped upstairs to get dressed himself. 

Jeff sighed softly when Tom vanished and went back to eating his breakfast silently. He didn't know what Tom was going to have him doing down at the Restaurant today but he guess he'd be busy. 

He looked over at Chris and watched him as he pushed the food around on his plate. He sighed and looked away silently. He continued eating silently now scared of what Tom could have planned for them. 

---------- 

Chris watched Jeff silently from behind the counter. The small boy was pushing the broom around the dining room getting smiles from the old ladies who were eating lunch. One old lady kept saying how cute he was and would reach out and pinch his cheek whenever he walked by. He could tell Jeff was uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. He felt eyes on him and he looked up and Saw Tom looking at him expectantly. 

"Get to work Chris, your break isn't for another hour." He said coolly. 

Chris nodded and got back to work as quickly as he could scrubbing at the pots and pans that Cookie would toss in the sink for him all afternoon. Jeff came back dragging the broom with him and put it in the corner. He sighed softly and moved over towards Chris. 

"Can I help?" He asked. 

Tom stepped up behind them both boys stiffened instantly. "What did I say this morning boy!" He snarled at Jeff. 

His head dropped and he stared at his hands his small bony shoulders hunched in protection. Tom yanked a bucket off the counter and shoved it with a rag into Jeff's hands. "Go clean the bird shit off the tables outside!" 

Jeff turned to go slowly and Tom snarled and smacked him. "MOVE IT!" He snarled. 

Jeff ran quickly outside vanishing through the door as quickly. Chris continued scrubbing the pans thinking about how to get away for the afternoon and if it was possible to sneak Jeff off with him. He sighed and struggled with the big pan yanking it up out of the water to rinse it off and then set it in the drainer to drip for a minute. Cookie would come grab it before it would even be completely dry. He turned his head as he picked up the next pan and he could see Jeff scrubbing hard at the metal outdoor tables trying to get the bird Shit off. He sighed and went back to scrubbing the pans. 

On Fridays the Diner closed at 5, which left Chris an hour to himself most of the time. It looked that way today and he was planning to head over to the gym to work out again. He wanted to be strong so one day he could kick Tom's ass and run away forever. He was only 12 now. So it would take a couple years to do what he had to do. He grabbed his jacket it was still cool enough in the evening to need it. He was about to head out the door when his Mom called out. "Christopher!" She called. 

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah, Mom?" He asked. 

"Why don't you take Jeffrey with you today honey." She suggested. 

Chris slowly turned and looked at Jeff and thought silently. He saw the hopeful look in Jeff's eyes then nodded. "Come on Kid." He said beckoning with his hand. 

Jeff smiled and hurried over grabbing his jacket as he raced over. He went to grab Chris's hand then stopped just put his jacket on and looked up expectantly. 

"Will be back in time for dinner!" He called then hurried out the door before Tom could stop them. 

Chris led the way through the streets not talking and enjoying the silence after the slamming and banging from the kitchen all day. He took a deep breath and through his head back. He turned and walked backwards looking down at Jeff. "You ever heard of wrestling Jeffo?" He asked. 

Jeff smiled and nodded quickly arching his eyebrows. 

"Well, I'm going to be a wrestler." Chris continued. "Me and a couple of my buddy's go to a gym every day before it closes and this guy teaches us how to build up our muscles so we can work in the ring when we turn 16." He said smiling. 

"I..I want to be a wrestler!" Jeff said quickly then looked around as if expecting a blow. 

Chris looked at him silently speculating he grinned. "Come on, I'll introduce ya to Jay and Adam." 

Jeff followed him grinning back he hopped every couple steps trying to keep up with him. 

Chris led him to a field next-door to a brick building. There were two blonde boys waiting patiently. One was a little older then Chris, and the other was around Jeff's age but probably older. 

"Hey, Adam!" Chris called waving his hand. 

The older boy hopped up and dragged the younger one to his feet. "Come on Jason Chris is here!" The two boys jogged across the field and came to halt on the sidewalk. 

"Hey, Jerky!" Adam said with a grin. 

"Shut it monkey!" Chris responded with a matching grin. 

"Whose the kid?" The other boy, Jason, asked. 

Chris looked at Jason blinking then realized he meant Jeff. "Oh, this is Jeff." He said. "He's the kid I was telling you guys about." 

Adam and Jay turned their gaze onto Jeff who shrunk down nervously. 

"Kind of puny isn't he?" Jay asked with a smirk. 

TBC…. 

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, first I got a virus 100 dollars in the hole to fix that. So yay I'm all ready to continue then lo and behold, we have an electrical storm blow out our phone lines for three days, I get that back up and running and I find out the ports on my Modem are Fused open. So, fixed and ready to run again. What an eventful past two weeks. 

Peace, 

This life and the Next, 

Amaroqwolf. 


	4. The Wall

Suffer the Children 

Jeff wanted to run away, these two boys were staring at him like he was some creature in the zoo. He slowly moved behind Chris and stared past his arm silently. He shivered. 

"Oh, back off Jay," He said. "Your almost as scrawny as Jeffo is." 

Jay looked indignant for a minute and crossed his skinny arms. "Please, I'm like a foot taller then him!" 

"Yeah, cause you're a year older then him!" Chris argued back in his behalf. 

Jay looked pissed off and he crossed his arms still looking indignant then he sighed. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He responded. 

Chris shook his head and laughed. "Lets go, we got so little time and so much to do it in." He said and hurried towards the back of the gym. He started to scale the fence then paused and hopped back down. "If I give you a boost." He said to Jeff. "Can you make it over the top?" 

Jeff looked up slowly and studied the top of the fence, which was a good three feet above his head. He slowly looked back and Chris then nodded. Chris grinned and kneeled down. He held his hand out and Jeff put his foot in it. Chris hefted him upwards and he grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself upwards till he was straddling the fence. He hadn't taken the chance to open his eyes and look around when Chris climbed up next to him. 

"John holds wrestling events here on Thursday nights. He don't mind if we sit on the roof to watch. But we got to be up there before the show starts so the paying customers don't see us." He concluded. 

Jeff finally opened his eyes and looked around silently taking everything in. The yard was huge at least a hundred feet long going back to the edge of some woods. The grass ended about 10 to 15 feet from the back of the building. Stands were set on either side of the door. In the middle of the yard, which was more of a huge field, was a real wrestling ring. With four sides and well, a ring. Surrounding the whole yard was a stone fence. 

He felt someone climb up behind him and he looked over his shoulder and got a dirty look from Jay who was getting a boost from the older Adam. After Jay was sitting on the fence Adam climbed up and sat down watching silently. The four boys watched the empty yard for several minutes. 

"So who goes first this week?" Adam asked. 

Chris shrugged and looked down the good five-foot drop to the grass below. "Don't know." 

Jay smirked coldly. "I know who should go." He stated. 

"Who?" Adam asked. 

Before Jeff could move hands landed on his back and shoved him off the fence. He tried to grab the fence his hands scrapped against the stones and he dropped like a brick to the grass below. He hit and the air slammed out his lungs leaving him struggling for air on the grass. His vision dimmed out and blackness crept in on the edges. 

His hands pawed at the grass as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. He heard a soft thump on his right and Chris was leaning over him. "Easy Jeffo." He said sitting him up. 

Jeff coughed weakly and sucked air into his lungs. "Ow." He whispered. 

"Its okay kiddo." Chris said gently rubbing his back, as Adam and Jay jumped down next to them. 

"What were you thinking idiot?" Adam snapped helping Chris get Jeff to his feet. "You alright kid?" He asked. 

Jeff nodded slowly breathing shallowly. 

Jay shrugged and smirked. "He's the new guy, I figured he should go first. 

"You're an assclown ya know that Jay." Chris said leading Jeff towards the fence. Jay glared but followed the three back to the fence. "Okay, Jeff were going to heft you up there and you need to grab the top and pull yourself back up." 

Jeff nodded and Adam and Chris started hefting him up. He reached out he heard Jay say a little to loud. "Oh **JEEZE** He's bleeding." 

Chris nearly dropped him and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. "Where's he bleeding?" Chris snapped from below him still holding him up. He reached for the top of the fence again and started pulling himself up. He straddled the fence and looked down silently. His right arm was a mess, hunks of skin hung off where they had been scrapped off by the fence. Blood was gushing from his left thumb and he studied it thoughtfully as Chris scrambled up next to him. 

Jeff looked at him silently biting his lip as Chris studied the injury to his hand and arm. "Does it Hurt Jeffo?" He asked. 

Jeff just shook his head and looked back down to his banged up hand. Chris sighed and jumped down into the field and looked at Jeff. "Come on, we got to get that cleaned up." 

Jeff jumped down and almost fell Chris caught him then looked up as Adam and Jay scrambled up and jumped down at the same time. "We can take him over to my house." Adam said. 

"Mom's home and she'll clean it up no problem." He grinned. "And then we can have some Cookie's." 

Chris nodded in agreement. "Come on Jeffo lets go." He said taking Jeff's un-injured hand he led him after Adam. 

Jay followed feeling disgruntled but not wanting to miss out on the homemade cookies of Mrs. Copeland. 

TBC….. 


	5. The Wolves Den

The Copeland home was a nice colonial style home on the outside, and warm and homey on the inside. Adam went into the living room leaving Jay, Jeff and Chris standing waiting for him to come back. He came back a minute later with a woman who had to be his mother. She smiled at the three boys and even Jeff who was not prone to smile often had to smile back. Her hair was a soft honey color and her eyes a striking green. 

"So, My Adam says one of you got hurt while playing." She said smiling even brighter. 

Chris nodded. "Yeah, Jeff scrapped up his arm." He said nudging the smaller boy forward. 

Jeff looked up at the woman she sort of reminded him of his mother. He smiled shyly as she looked at him. "Well, lets take a look at that arm huh?" She said taking his uninjured hand. 

She had him sit down on one of the nice wooden kitchen chairs and then she sat in another one and took a look at his arm. She studied the scraps then looked at him. "Were going to have to clean this out buddy, can ya be good and not wiggle around while I do it?" She asked. 

He bit his lip and looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded. She smiled and petted his blonde hair and looked up. "Adam can you get me the first aid kit please?" She asked. 

He nodded. "Sure thing mom." He said and hurried off to get said first Aid kit. 

When he returned she took it and laid it on the table. She calmly cleaned the wounds kissing him on the forehead when she finished wrapping his thumb and forearm up. "There ya go, good as new." She said. "Now who wants some cookies?" 

All four boys accepted the offer of cookies and milk and went and sat on the Copeland's front porch with their snack. Chris was quite but suddenly he looked up. "Um guys," he said nervously. 

"What's up Chris?" Adam asked looking at him. 

"What time is it?" He asked. 

"Quarter to six," Jay responded. "Why?" 

Chris stood up quickly. "Oh Shit!" He said. "We got to go!" He said. "Come on Jeff!" 

Jeff jumped up waved to Jay and Adam then raced after Chris silently. The two boys made good time and made it to the diner just as Tom locked the door. He glared at the two of them but couldn't find anything to say cause they had made it before he had left town. 

"Get in the car." He snapped waving his hand in there direction. 

Jeff and Chris cringed simultaneously but both ran to the car and got in. They buckled their seat belts and waited for Tom who was checking the lock one final time then he slowly made his way to the car watching both boys silently. He looked as if he were making a decision. 

He got into the front seat and started the engine he didn't say a word as he pulled away from the curb and silently drove through town and into the country. Finally when he did speak it made both boys jump. "I'm taking Jeff to see Doctor Pritchett this evening." He said coldly. "I'll drop you off at home Chris so you can help your mother with Kevin." 

Chris looked at Jeff who had dropped his head and was starring at his bandaged hand. "Yes, sir." He responded. 

Tom pulled the car into the driveway and stopped. "Tell your mother will be home in about two hours." He said. 

Chris looked one last time at Jeff then nodded. "Yes, sir." He whispered the climbed out of the car. He watched it back out of the driveway silently wishing he could go with. He didn't want to think about what Tom was going to do to poor Jeff now that he had him alone. 

Chris turned and went inside and spent the next three hours helping his mother make dinner and even playing with Kevin trying to keep his mind off of Jeff and Tom. Jeff being alone with Tom. He didn't want to think about that. 

--------------- 

When Tom returned several hours later he was carrying Jeff in his arms. The small boy looked like he was asleep but when Tom walked by he could see the green eyes were open and filled with a fear of something that had happened that he hadn't enjoyed. 

Chris watched silently as Tom laid the smaller boy on the couch and he curled into a ball. Chris wanted to go to him and get him upstairs. He wanted to get Jeff as far away from Tom as he could. But, he knew that wasn't going to happen." 

Tom went into the kitchen and started talking to his mom. Chris slowly got up and hurried over to the couch and smoothed Jeff's hair. "Hey?" He whispered. 

Jeff slowly focused on his and stared blankly at him. He shivered and he could see tears being held back from falling. He smoothed the younger boys hair again then smiled. "Come on lets go get you cleaned up okay." He said soothingly. 

Jeff nodded a little but didn't move finally Chris gently helped him to his feet and led him upstairs. He saw Tom look at him and he turned his head away and continued upstairs. 

He helped Jeff slowly undress cursing at the bruises that were on the smaller boys hips. He lifted the shaggy ends of the boys' hair and found what he was looking for. A small round wound on the back of his neck, which was still weeping blood. He wanted to cry but right now Jeff needed him to be strong and he would be. 

He ran a warm bath and calmly helped Jeff in. He held him gently as the boy shivered and whimpered as the warm water hit his abused body. But, he didn't say a word. He washed Jeff's body slowly being gentle on the bruises and wound on his neck. When finished he helped him into a pair of pajamas. He wrapped him in the blanket and left him in his bed after smoothing his hair and back gently till the boy fell asleep. 

He sighed and climbed up and went into the hallway. He needed to go clean up the mess in the bathroom. As he stepped out of the bedroom he saw Tom starring down at him. He stiffened and held still looking at his feet. 

"Is he sleeping?" Tom asked. 

Chris nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"Good," He responded smoothly. "You should get to bed as well, we have a big day tomorrow." 

Chris looked confused and looked up at him. "What's tomorrow?" He asked. 

"The damn Fair starts tomorrow you idiot." Tom snapped. 

Chris nodded and hurried off to bed in fear of Tom's anger more then anything. He was hoping he would get a chance to visit the fair. He'd heard rumors that some big name wrestlers would be at Johns the whole week of the fair. He would give anything to see them. 

TBC…. 

A/N: Okay folks who review for me I need your help. Who would be big when Chris was 12 years old? I mean I know they put that CJ grew up watching HBK and such, but I honestly don't see HBK Going to Canada for a little backyard show. Would it of been the harts and such? I'm not sure hope ya all can help me. 

Peace, 

This life and the Next, 

Amaroqwolf (This message brought to you by the Imagi-nation, I'm a Victim are you?") 


	6. Of Parties and dogs who Bite

Amaroq's notes: Hey, all thanks for the reviews; it makes me so happy to see ya all liking what I'm writing. Don't worry folks Tom will eventually get what's coming to him. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and as much as I hate doing short chapters it seems to be what's working for this fic. So, bare with me this fic is going to be a long one, but with short chapters. Between four and six pages each chapter depending on where each chapter is supposed to go.

Jeff felt like asking Chris why Tom had said they would be working early today, when he got up at a little after ten, but decided against it. He realized a little after an hour after going downstairs to the kitchen and eating Cereal with Chris and watching Saturday morning Wrestling with him, that it was Saturday. He looked at Chris who was watching the show blankly and then sat back and remained quite not wanting to bug Chris. He slowly got up and studied the note on the counter. He took it to Chris and held it out.

Chris took the note and looked at it. He looked at Jeff. "You want to go to Adam's party?" He asked.

Jeff shrugged a little then nodded. "Yeah,"  
  
Chris smiled. "Me to, lets get cleaned up, will take my bike into town."

Jeff hopped up and ran upstairs changing out of the overly big P.J's he didn't remember putting on last night, hell he didn't remember a lot of what had happened last night. He pulled on Jeans and an old T-shirts two sizes too big. It used to be Matt's it still smelled of Matt. He ran his hands across his stomach and sighed softly fighting the knot in his stomach that wanted to make him cry. He rubbed his hands down his back then sat down on the bed and pulled on his socks and padded downstairs to get his sneakers.

Chris was waiting holding two Helmets and a set of keys. "You ready to go Jeffo?" He asked.

Jeff nodded. "Uh huh." He said. "I'm ready."

Chris led him out back behind the house and to a shed. He unlocked the padlock and went in. A minute later he came out with a dirt bike. He arched an eye at Jeff. "My Dad gave it to me for my 10th birthday." He said slowly.

"T- - t- - "He couldn't spit it out he started shaking.

Chris watched the boy fall apart before his eyes and it scared him. "No, my real dad." He said.

Jeff stared at him. "Your real Dad?" He asked.

Chris nodded checking one of the wires to make sure it wasn't loose. "Yeah, his name was Ted Irving, he plays Hockey for a team in New York. He left a long time ago, and once in awhile sends expensive gifts."

Jeff nodded. "Oh, okay."

Chris smiled and tossed Jeff a helmet. "Come on kiddo, let's hit the dirt paths." He said with a laugh.

Jeff smiled and pulled the helmet on over his hair. Chris grinned wider and helped him up onto the back seat. He climbed on kick started the bike and drove into the woods behind the house.

In took about an hour to drive into town the roundabout way that would have them avoid the diner on the edge of town. Chris parked his bike in front of the Copeland's garage and led Jeff to the door.

Jeff watched Chris knock on the door and stood there quietly behind him as they waited for someone to open the door and let them in.

After several minutes passed the door opened an older man, an older version of Adam, looked down at the two of them sternly then smiled. "Hello, boys come on in."

Chris smiled. "Hello, Mr. Copeland." He said.

The older man who must be Adam's dad smiled and nodded. "There in the back yard Chris." He said and turned to go then looked at Jeff. "And who's this?" He asked.

Chris looked at Jeff and spoke quickly. "This is Jeff, he's my mom's godson." He said.

Mr. Copeland smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Jeff." He said and headed off into the kitchen. Chris led Jeff outside where Adam was with Jay, some cousins and a few people Chris didn't know. Least that's what he explained to Jeff as they walked over to Adam and Jay who looked very bored.

"Hey, Adam Jay!" He called out waving his hand.

Adam smiled and waved Back Jay just continued looking bored. Chris flopped down next to Adam and waved Jeff over. "So, what's the plans for today?" He asked.

Adam shrugged. "Mom said I can't take off today, wish I could I'm dying to watch them set up the fair."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me to." He said. "But, Tom's probably up there I don't want to run into him."  
  
Jeff shivered at the mention of the man's name. He ran a hand across his arm and looked down at the grass. Jay saw him and watched him silently and shrugged it off at Jeff being shy or still upset over loosing his family. Jeff fidgeted and looked around the backyard studying it silently.

It was well manicured, with a tire swing hanging from the oak tree in the back. A wooden clubhouse was built on the right of the tree and it was all so nice. The back patio was made from Red bricks and a gas grill sat on it. A round pool sat to the left of the patio with a wooden deck built around it. With a padlocked gate so little kids couldn't get in. A brown fluffy dog lay under the deck and it wagged its tail every once in awhile.

As he continued looking around he suddenly realized someone was saying his name. He turned and looked at the four older boys. "Huh?"  
  
Jay snickered and shook his head. "He said do you want something to eat?"  
  
Jeff blinked then looked at Chris silently for several minutes. He could feel Adam and Jay's eyes on him. He turned and looked at them for a second his slender body starting to shake under the cold eyes. They were all laughing inside. He was alone. He backed up a step tripped over the dog, which yelped in surprise. It had walked over to see what its master was doing, and wasn't to happy with being tripped over and landed on. It let out a growl and latched onto Jeff's leg biting down hard.

He let out a yelp of pain and Adam kicked at the dog. "Brownie get!" He snapped shoeing the dog away from Jeff. The dog barked twice and darted across the yard to watch from her doghouse.  
  
Both Chris and Adam kneeled down next to Jeff; Chris went to roll up Jeff's pant leg to cheek for blood. "Hold still Jeff." He said to him. "Damn your crazy dog Adam!" He snapped.

"WHAT! How the hell is it my Dog's fault! He freaked out and tripped over him." He responded.

Chris glared. "It just is! That damn dog bites everyone who fucking pets it wrong!"   
  
Adam stood up shooting a mean look down at Chris and Jeff. "Fuck off Chris!"  
  
Chris stood up and balled up his fists. He hated fighting with Adam; coming to Adam's house was sanctuary. He didn't know what to do if Adam started hating him. He held still and then turned away and crouched down over Jeff who was looking at his leg with Jay. "You okay Jeff?"  
  
Jeff nodded smiling a little. "Yeah, I'm okay--its not bleeding." He responded.

Chris nodded and sighed knowing Tom would kill him if Jeff got hurt. He looked up at Adam and sighed. "Sorry, man didn't mean to get angry with you, just was worried about Jeff."  
  
Adam looked at him silently for a minute then nodded. "Its cool man."

The rest of the day went smoothly, Jeff was even proud of himself when he made friends with Brownie. She had been sulking either in her doghouse or under the pool for most of the afternoon. He had eaten half his hot-dog and couldn't eat another bite so he had gone over to the dog. "Hey, pooch." He whispered whistling softly.

He watched the one brown ear, then one white perk up at his words. "Come on girl, its okay." He held out the hotdog. "Here girl." He said.  
  
She slowly stood up studying the small boy. She walked over; head down watching him Jeff watched her right back. Her dark brown eyes met his light jade ones. She wagged her tail slightly and he smiled and held out the hotdog. "If you want it ya got to come over here." He said.  
  
She let out a soft whine and crouched down on her belly and crawled over watching him. "Its okay girl I won't hurt you." He said softly still holding the hotdog loosely between his fingers.

She finished her slow crawl till her nose was inches from his thigh and licked at the hotdog and looked up at him pleadingly. "Here ya go girl." He whispered  
  
She licked it from his fingers the rolled onto her belly wagging her tail happily as he rubbed at her furry white under belly. He smiled and laughed ruffling the dog's fur. "You're a good girl aren't ya?" He asked. "You didn't mean to bite me, I just scared ya didn't I?" He whispered and she whined in agreement.

When Chris came looking for Jeff later on; He found the younger boy curled up on the grass his hands fisted in the dogs soft fur and his eyes closed in sleep. Brownie looked up at Chris and whined protectively over Jeff. He smiled and shook his head and went off back to Adam and Jay.

Jeff woke later when Chris shook him awake. He slowly sat up looking around he rubbed at his eyes and stared up at Chris. "What's up?" He asked.

"Parties over," Chris responded. "We got to get home." He said.  
  
Jeff yawned and stood up slowly. "Okay," He shook his head and followed Chris.

The two of them climbed up onto Chris's dirt bike and headed home for Tom and everyone else who was waiting.

TBC....  
  
A/N: Rushed ending I know, but I'm going to be gone for the weekend. I should be back late Tuesday night, maybe Wednesday.  
  
Peace,   
  
This life and the Next,  
  
Amaroqwolf.


	7. The Dragon

Suffer the Children: The Dragon

Author: Amaroqwolf.

Amaroq's Notes: Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong, I have Spelling and grammar check on my computer now. I also have a beta so please point out my errors to me in your Reviews. Its seems to be the only way that I will stop making these Errors. Thank you Kindly, Amaroqwolf.

A/N 2: sorry about the slowness on this, My mom and me are in the process of buying a house then we have to move in the next few weeks. Hopefully shortly after November 7th. So this chapter will be done before that, if not there will be a third note after this one explaining why I was gone so long.

A/N 3: Well Obviously I didn't get this done before November Seventh like I planned, see we moved and I am now in my new home. YAY! It's nice I have my own room for my computer now, so I can listen to music all day and get plenty of writing done. That is when I'm not working or babysitting for my sister.

A/N4: HAPPY NEW YEAR. Okay okay don't kill me, I'm trying I'm not just going to write this note and forget the file this time for weeks on end I'm going to honestly finish the chapter. I FINALLY figured out how to get from Point A to Point B in this chapter. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER…otherwise Chapter 8 will MAKE NO SENSE!

Peace,

-----------

Tom was standing on the porch when the two boys arrived back home. Jeff who was clinging to Chris's back tightened his hold. Chris looked back at him. "Its okay," he whispered.

Tom looked at the two of them silently. "Get inside, you two starts school soon, don't need you out till all hours of the night." He said coolly.

Chris helped Jeff down and started pushing his bike towards the shed. Jeff followed him silently holding the helmet by the straps. Chris put the bike in the shed and set the helmets on the seat. He smiled nervously at Jeff and pushed him ahead of him. "Come on let's go…Tom won't wait all night."

Jeff nodded and slowly followed Chris back to the house. Tom was still standing on the porch he glared at the two of them. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He snapped grabbing Chris by his ear.

Chris yelped in pain and tried to pull away. "What—did I do?" He cried out.

Jeff froze standing there blankly not sure what to do. He looked towards the garage only to see Aunt Margi's car was gone. He whirled around at a loud thump and saw Chris pinned against the wall. Tom in his face growling at him about something that Jeff couldn't hear. Jeff shivered not sure what to do. He heard flesh smack flesh and the blossoming of bright red blood filled his vision.

Chris groaned in pain as Tom hit him again and again until finally he let him go and he slumped to the ground. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand god damn times!! DON'T FUCKING BE RIDING THAT GOD DAMN DIRT BIKE!" He kicked Chris for good measure then stalked into the house. "Both of you get your asses upstairs, straight to bed, no Dinner!" He snarled and slammed off into his office.

Jeff kneeled down next to Chris. "You okay?" He asked softly nervously.

Chris nodded slowly still holding his nose in pain. "I'm fine." He responded. "Lets just go inside okay."

Jeff nodded and helped Chris to his feet as best as he could. The two of them snuck upstairs hoping that Tom wouldn't find his way upstairs that night.

------

Jeff lay in bed silent as a mouse he could hear Chris crying but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to go see why Chris was crying this time. He closed his eyes holding his breath praying Tom wouldn't come into his room tonight. He didn't want to see Tom he just wanted to go to sleep. He heard Chris's door shut silently and listened as Tom walked back to his room. The door slamming echoed through out the dark silent house.

Chris's sobs slowly trailed off into silence and then the only sounds were the crickets chirping loudly. Jeff rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He felt bad for Chris but he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go see what Tom had done. But something compelled him. He slowly climbed out of his bed and tiptoed down the hallway. He paused in terror at a loud snort from Tom's room. Then breathed a sigh of relief as Tom resumed his loud ground shaking snores. Jeff hurried to Chris's door and pushed into the room. He stood silent as a mouse staring in horror at what lay before him. Chris was sprawled on the floor next to his bed. Naked as the day he'd been born.

"Chris?" He whispered moving slowly closer.

Chris opened his blue eyes and stared up at Jeff. He was terrified beyond words he couldn't make a sound. Jeff kneeled down the smell that wafted off of Chris almost made him sick. "Shhh," He whispered softly rubbing Chris's back.

Chris whimpered and jerked away. Jeff closed his eyes trying not to cry he knew what Tom had done. Tom had done it to him after the doctor's appointment last week. And now he'd done it to Chris. "Chris, we got to tell aunt Margie." He said softly.

Chris sat up slowly and shook his head. "No, its okay, I'm fine." He whispered softly smiling a little. "Go on back to bed Jeff, I'll be fine."

Jeff bit his lip and started to shake his head but sighed and nodded in agreement. "Okay," He whispered. "I still don't like this.

Chris slowly walked into the bathroom then stood and watched to make sure Jeff went back to his room shutting his door. He sighed and slowly started the shower and stood under the hot spray crying softly so not to be heard.

----------

Thursday came faster then either Chris or Jeff could be prepared for. Jeff was the one who remembered oddly enough about the upcoming show that night. Jeff raced into Chris's room that morning smiling widely. "Chris." He called softly.

Chris woke up slowly and looked at him. The bruising that he had passed off as falling off his dirt bike Sunday was slowly fading away. "What?" He said stretching sleepily.

"Its Thursday!" He said bouncing on his toes.

Chris sat up and smiled. "Beyond it being the day of the wrestling show, Tom would be leaving tomorrow for two months. His father was ill and his mother had asked him to come give her a hand. Two long months with out Tom it would be wonderful.

"Yeah, and Tom leaves in the morning." Chris said with a huge grin.

Jeff's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yes!" He jumped around the room laughing. Chris couldn't help himself and laughed as well.

He heard Tom's bedroom door slam shut and both of them fell silent in a heartbeat. They both listened to the footsteps stomp down the hall and pause outside the door and the door opened. "What's going on in here?" Tom growled.

Chris swallowed. "Nothing, sorry I told Jeff a funny joke." He said as quickly as he could.

"Well, keep it down Kevin's still sleeping." He snapped shut the door and walked away.

Chris sat there silently for a minute then grinned slowly. "Yeah, who wants to wake up that stupid baby?" He whispered.

Jeff smiled and giggled grinning lightly. "Yeah, he's an annoying little brat." He said smiling.

Chris shook his head. "Come on lets go get some breakfast."

Jeff grinned and ran out of the room to go change into his clothes. He met Chris downstairs just as Aunt Margie put breakfast on the table. She smiled at the two of them. "Chris your face looks so much better today." She smiled ruffling her son's hair.

He grinned and looked down at his plate. Margie had made pancakes bacon hash browns. He smiled widely and looked up at his mom. "This looks great."

She smiled. "I made all your favorites." She said. "Dig in." 

He smiled and started eating happily as did Jeff. The two stared hard at their plates eating as quickly as manners would allow, when Tom strolled into the kitchen. He sat at the table smiled at both boys and looked at Margie. "Kevin's going to go with me tomorrow." He said smoothly. "Mom thinks it'll do Dad good to see him."

Margie nodded and kissed her husband. "Alright, sweetie whatever you think best."

He nodded and began eating his breakfast with out another word. When he finished he got up kissed Margie. "See you in a couple hours at the diner." He paused and looked at the two boys. "Behave yourselves today understand me! NO Dirt biking!" He snapped and left the kitchen.

Chris looked at his mom and looked nervous. "Does this mean we don't have to work at the diner today?" He asked.

Margie nodded and smiled. "No, you don't. You both are free to do as you wish today, I know how much you wanted to go to the wrestling thingy this afternoon."

He smiled widely again and hugged his mom quickly. "Thanks mom?"

She nodded. "Here," she pulled down the petty cash box that was meant for the diner and pulled two twenties out. "Treat you and your friends to some Mickey D's."

"Thanks mom!" He said. "Come on Jeffro." He said jumping up.

Jeff got up and followed Chris out of the house. They walked towards town, a car drove past them and both boys watched it silently then paused as the break lights came on. The car pulled to the side of the rode. Jeff looked up at Chris nervously. "What should we do?" He asked.

"Just stay here for a moment." He whispered rubbing his shoulder.

An older gentleman with graying hair rolled down the window and looked out at the two boys. "You're Adam's friend aren't you?" He asked looking directly at Chris.

He paused and blinked uncertainly. "I might be." He responded.

Jeff fidgeted and moved to the other side of Chris hearing all about kids who just disappeared cause they got into a car with a stranger who said they knew them.

"I'm Greg Copeland." The man said. "Adam's Grandfather."

Chris shook his head. He could sort of remember someone named Greg but whether this was him or not was another question. "Yeah," He said slowly.

"You two headed to Adam's?" He asked.

Chris quickly shook his head pushing Jeff behind him a little bit more. "No, we got some choirs to do first." He said quickly. "Come on we got to get going." He said pushing Jeff down the road towards town. "Bye!" He waved.

The older man nodded and waved. "See you later then boys." He said and got into his car drove off towards town leaving the two of them to walk into town together.

------------------------------------------

Chris gave Jeff a boost up onto the very same fence he'd fallen from two weeks ago. He still sported a scab on his thumb and wrist from that fall. He clung to the top and waited for Chris, Adam and Jay to climb up after him. As soon as all four boys were propped on the fence Chris stood up and did a balancing act till he reached the roof he climbed up and took a seat behind the stadium lights. Adam followed suit then Jay. Finally Jeff scampered across the fence and took a seat next to Chris. He'd told him that they had to sit behind the lights so the paying Customer wouldn't see them. Which Jeff supposed was a good thing as long as they didn't have to pay for it.

They watched them set up the ring and sound system for the show that would take place that night. They watched as a few wrestlers's started working out getting the feel for the ring. Chris pointed out someone. "Look guy's its Ricky Steamboat." He said in awe.

Jeff looked at the man Chris was pointing out. He was slender of build and sort of on the short side. But he handled himself well against the bigger guys who he was sparring with. Chris seemed in awe of him so he must be a great wrestler.

Jeff watched the man silently until Chris Nudged him. "You Hungry?" He asked.

Jeff looked at him and furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

Jay let out a laugh and shook his head. "Fucking Idiot!" He said. "Chris asked if you were hun—OW!" He yelped staring in surprise at Jeff who had just punched him. "What ya do that for?" He whined.

"Cause you deserved it!" Jeff snapped looking pissed off.

Jay narrowed his eyes then lunged at Jeff the two began fighting each other fast and hard, swinging. Chris looked at Adam who shrugged. "Five bucks on Jay!" He said cheerfully.

Chris let out a laugh and shook his head. "Five on Jeff," He responded then started rooting on Jeff. They lost track of time until they heard someone clear there throat.

Chris looked up first. "Uh oh," He said. "John sorry it's just that—" He trailed off.

"If they want to fight then tell them to get their scrawny asses in the ring now!" He snapped with a slight grin.

Jeff pulled away from Jay and stared in surprise. "Really?" He said excitedly.

John looked him up and down then at Jay who was lying on his back looking up. "Sure, why the hell not I'd think I've taught you to enough to deal with each other in the ring," said. "Go on get yer asses down there!" He snapped pointing.

What John had meant by saying he'd taught them enough, in exchange for cleaning the ring and yard after the show, and cleaning the gym when they had free time away from the diner he had been teach, Chris, Adam and Jay a bit about wrestling. But, that was just the thing Jeff had never set foot in a wrestling ring. But, Jeff looked so excited at the prospect he shrugged and followed the other boys down to the yard.

Jeff bounced right over to the ring looking at it in excitement and trepidation. He'd never been in a wrestling ring but he remembered with a tinge of pain the lesson's Matt had been giving him over the last couple of months before. He closed his eyes and jerked as a hand touched his shoulder. "Good luck Jeff. 

Jeff opened his eyes and turned to see who had wished him good luck and smiled at Chris. "Thanks,"

"Alright get your Asses in that ring now!" John said stomping over to the ring.

John was a big man probably around 200 pounds or more he dwarfed both the boys in the ring. He stood in the corner and watched them both silently.

Chris went and took a seat next to Adam in the stands trying to ignore the fact that there were a few wrestlers watching with him. 

He heard some of the wrestlers taking bets among each other laughing and chatting as well. He wished they would stop talking it was getting on his nerves he was wondering what John was telling the two of them. He sighed and watched hoping that no one from town would see Jeff in the ring and go report it to Tom. Everyone in Town knew what Tom thought of Wrestling and his Step Son's interest in it.

"Whose your money on?" Asked someone on his left. 

He turned to look at the person and answer but he froze and stared in Awe at the man standing next to the stands. The man looked at him expectantly and he finally stammered out an answer. "J--Jeff" He managed to spit out.

"Which one's he?" The man asked again.

"The littler one," Chris was getting the hang of talking again.

The man looked at the ring studying Jay and Jeff who were just getting ready to lock up. "Hmmm, he's kind of small isn't he?" He finally asked thoughtfully.

Chris shook his head. "Size doesn't matter, it's how you use the size." He responded.

The man smiled and nodded in agreement keeping his eyes on the ring still. "You're a fan then?"

"Yes Sir," Chris responded trying to play it cool and continue watching the match in the ring.

Jay had Jeff pinned to the mat and was gloating about it. Suddenly Jeff reached up and grabbed Jay's ankle twisting it to the left he threw the older boy off him and jumped to his feet. He dropped down behind Jay and put a hold on him that made him cry out in pain.

The man arched an eyebrow. "He's quick on his feet,"

Chris nodded he was amazed Jeff knew more then he had let on. Jeff had played dumb and here he was beating the hell out of Jay who at the point was begging for mercy and trying to crawl out of the ring much to the real wrestles amusement. "Yes sir he is." 

The man chuckled. "What's his name again?" He asked.

"Jeff..Jeff Hardy sir." Chris responded.

"And yours?" He said finally looking at Chris.

"Chris--Ir-- Jericho," He responded with out really thinking about the consequences.

The man smiled at him again. "Its good to meet you Chris Jericho," He said. "I'll keep my eye out for you two," He turned and walked back into the building.

Chris stood staring after the man for several long minutes then broke his gaze just in time to avoid being tackled by Jeff. "I WON!" Jeff crowed bouncing around.

Chris laughed and nodded. "I saw good job,"

Jeff grinned and hopped around and Chris had to laugh and he shook his head. "Come on we bett--" He froze

Jeff looked up at him. "We better what?" He asked turning to see what Chris was looking at he to stiffened.

Standing by the door his eyes narrowed his arms crossed across his chest was Tom. Chris looked around quickly wondering if there was any way he could escape. But, no he wouldn't leave Jeff to Tom's mercy. He swallowed and looked over at Adam who arched an eyebrow and went. "Uh oh, "

Chris slowly walked towards Tom. "Get in the car now." Tom whispered darkly.

Chris didn't argue he pushed Jeff ahead of him and hurried towards through the gym and to the car. Jeff didn't make a sound or even put of a fuss about leaving. He was just as scared as Chris maybe even more so. Tom stomped after the two of them fuming silently glaring daggers into Chris's back. 

When Tom finally got into the car he tried to talk. "It was my--"

"SHUT UP!" Tom bellowed and glared at the two of them. "Were going home, and then the two of you are in BIG trouble."

Jeff cringed back and huddled down on the seat shaking slightly. The specter was catching up and it was definitely darker and more evil then anything that had stalked his dreams.

--------------------

Chris lay awake in his bed that not, he lay upon his stomach shirtless, his back hurt to much to put a shirt on it. He was sure Jeff hurt even worse. He had to get out he had to run. He was only 12 what was he supposed to do? He felt tears leak unbidden down his face as he lay starring out the window. Someday, somehow he's make it out but for now he would just steer clear of Tom and once he got out He wouldn't come back not now, not ever. Unless Tom was gone.

--------

TBC----

A/N: Okay folks that's the end of this Fic really it could be lol! Don't worry its not though I just am going to make a time jump. When I take this up again here shortly it will be when Chris is 19 and Jeff is 16. I'll fill in some spaces through out the next chapter but not much. I'm trying my best but hey I got to point B. Now on to Point C aright? Aright! 

Peace,

This life and the Next,

Amaroqwolf.


	8. Of Runaways and Japan

Title: Suffer the Children

Sub Title: Of runaways and Japan.

Author: Amaroqwolf

Rate: Still R folks.

Amaroq's notes: Okay, folks here we go, don't forget I did a Time jump so Chris is now 19 and Jeff is 16. So, Read and Review I thrive on Reviews, it makes me want to write more.

Chris sat silently in the airport, he watched the people wander about there daily lives around him. His flight left in an hour and a half but he'd come early because his ride had a show that evening and had to be there an hour before his flight left. He'd agreed to go in early. He'd gotten the letter a week ago and it had taken him this long just get the guts up to call his mother in response and tell her he'd be there as soon as he could book a flight.

He'd booked the flight and had called home. Early in the afternoon cause he knew neither Jeff nor Tom would be home. His mother had answered she'd been so happy to hear from him. He'd told her quickly he'd be home late Sunday night after Tom had left to go wherever it was he vanished to. Here he was now sitting in the Airport with nothing better to do. He thought back to when he'd run. He'd lasted two more years before he finally unable to take it anymore had run. He'd ended up in Seattle Washington on the streets for the next year and a half. When he turned 16 he'd gotten a hint from someone close to him that they were hiring for a job over seas. The further away from Tom the better. And now here he was wrestling for Japan All pro. He'd have never dreamed it. He thought about the E-mails they'd come weekly from Jeff after he'd run and he'd responded weekly. But then over the last two years they'd dwindled down and then all together died out. He had E-mailed Jeff back once about 6 months ago only to have the E-mail bounce back saying the address didn't exist.

He'd given up it was that simple he hoped to god Jeff wasn't dead or worse turning into another Tom but he couldn't of taken Jeff with him back then, he'd only been eleven years old. To young to have survived on the streets let along get hired for the job. What would have happened was that the cops or worse Some Pedophile freak that would of made Tom look like saint, would of picked Jeff up.

Chris had made the decision wisely. Shortly after his eighteenth birthday he'd changed his last name to Jericho legally and bindingly. He'd sent Jeff a final E-mail then in care of Adam who he still talked to on occasions in hopes of a response. Adam had responded with, he refused to read it. He's not even really talking to us anymore.

That was why he decided he needed to come home, he needed to see Jeff, and he needed to be sure Jeff wasn't turning into Tom. So here he was sitting in the Airport in Tokyo Japan getting ready to return home to Canada for the first time in four years.

Jeff hadn't asked to come along on the car ride to the airport; Aunt Margie had made him and Kevin come along. She didn't trust Kevin to leave Jeff alone and Jeff well she was worried about Jeff, he spent most of his time not spent at school or the gym holed up in his room playing the most depressing music she'd ever heard. It wasn't that Jeff liked the music he listened to it just fit his mood perfectly most of the time. There were only moments in his life were he was happy. When he was bouncing around between the ropes loving every minute of that freedom the ring granted him.

He was missing his training for this damn trip; he didn't want to see Chris hell he could care less if Chris died and they never heard from him again. Jeff sighed and looked at the mini Tom sitting in the backseat. He remembers what Kevin had told him awhile back. That his Dad, Tom was Kevin's Dad, not Chris and most definitely not his, had told him that he wanted Chris dead. That if he ever saw Chris again Chris would die. So he stopped e-mailing Chris at all for safety reasons praying Chris would run as far away from his family as he could get. 

But, no now he was coming back, Jeff stared out the window in the gathering gloom of the night as the car's tires spun their way through the night towards the airport and Chris. Tom was gone for three days, three days of a semi reprieve from Tom.

Shortly after Chris had left Jeff had started sleep walking so to protect him Tom said, he was strapped to his bed every night, the straps were easy to take off if he were awake but asleep or sleep walking he couldn't get them undone, it was for his own safety. So he prayed the house would never catch on fire he didn't want to die burning to death it scared him those thoughts. He sighed as he spotted a plane taking off from the airport knowing they were getting there and soon Chris would be there smiling blond and able to forget the life he'd lived before. Before Japan all pro had come knocking on his box in the street.

Chris made his way through the airport keeping an eye out for his mother, the way the letter had said it he didn't expect Jeff to be with her. In the letter his mother had written to him, she had described Jeff as Withdrawn dark and empty. Her words exactly, she had said he wasn't talking to anyone anymore and it was fight to get him to go to school, He'd started sleep walking about six months after he'd run away from home and had managed to fall down the stairs. Chris had a feeling Jeff hadn't taken that trip down the stairs un-assisted. 

He finally managed to get to the turnstile to pick up his one ratty old bag. He tossed it over his shoulder and looked around for his mother again. He saw Jeff first which surprised him, Jeff was leaning against the wall right behind his mother and Mini Tom. He chuckled at this reference and studied Jeff waiting to be noticed. He was taller, about the same height as He was. But Skinnier a lot skinnier. He was wearing Baggy black Jean's and a T-shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath.

His mom finally saw him. "CHRIS!" She called moving towards him.

Chris smiled and turned his gaze from Jeff to his mother. "Hi," He said.

She hugged him tightly smiling warmly. "Hey, baby how are you?" She asked smoothing his long hair.

Chris smiled. "I'm good Mom how are you?" He asked.

She smiled at him again, "Oh you know how things are," She said with a small sad laugh

He knew all right, Tom wasn't home often and even though she didn't know what an ass he could be she did love him and missed him a lot. He looked past her to Jeff and Kevin who both looked like they'd be elsewhere at this moment. No strike that Kevin looked like he'd like to be elsewhere while Jeff just looked decidedly blank.

"Do you have more bags or is this it?" His mom asked suddenly.

"Nope this is it;" he said holding up the bag.

She smiled. "Lets go then,"

Jeff stared silent as always at Chris across the table studying the man who had once been the closest thing he had to a brother but like Matt Chris had left to go somewhere better and had left Jeff alone with that Dark Specter.

He didn't hate Chris; he could understand why Chris had gotten out when he had. Chris was alive thanks to his running away.

"Jeff, honey eat." Aunt Margie said smiling at him.

He didn't look at her didn't acknowledge her. He pushed his fork through his food and took a bite of the meatloaf that had been placed on his plate. Food was a necessity to stay alive. But, he didn't care about staying alive anymore he'd rather be dead to tell the truth.

He felt eyes on his and looked up at Chris but didn't say a word even when Chris smiled at him. "Hey, maybe we can go see Adam and Jay after were done here."

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders and stood up he scrapped his plate into the sink and headed for his room. He paused outside the kitchen door and listened.

"I don't know what to do anymore Chris," Aunt Margie whispered. "He's been so despondent—he doesn't talk to anyone."

"I'll try my best mom," Chris responded back.

"Finnish dinner first dear you're a thin as a rail." She said.

Chris chuckled. "Yes, Mom."

Jeff frowned more and stalked down to his room and shut the door softly. He sat down on the bed and pulled a small wooden box from under his bed. He opened it and pulled from with in a thin metal blade. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and drew the blade across the pale flesh of his forearm. "Bad" he whispered softly to himself over and over again saying it each time he cut himself. "BadBadbad" On and on he went drawing bloody lines up and down his arm.

After Chris had finished the dinner he had to admit the best meal he'd had in months. He headed upstairs and paused outside Jeff's room. Listening to the somber music that played.

"_Rain on this day,_

_Its darkest hour it plays,_

_Rain on me, _

_Make me scream, make me feel the pain inside."  
_   
"Jeeze Dark," He mumbled to himself. He listened more at the door and heard what sounding like Jeff talking to himself. He slowly pushed the door open and watched in fascinated horror as Jeff drew the blade across his arms over and over again. Using the same knife Tom had used on their backs all those years ago. Mumbling to himself over and over again in the same tone and Infliction Tom had used. "Bad, bad, bad." Just over each time the knife sliced the word escaped Jeff's lips.

Chris watched in horror unable to speak up till Jeff finished. He cleaned the knife ignoring the blood dripping from his arms. He got up still not seeing Chris and changed into Pajama's for bed. He laid down in the bed then pulled four leather straps from the bedside table's top draw and slowly hooked them to the head and foot board then strapped them to his wrists and ankles.

He left the room horrified of what he'd seen. Jeff was gone locked back at the age of eleven when Chris had left and Jeff had been forced to fend for himself against Tom. He'd stopped living then, and he did exactly what he was supposed to do. He cut himself if Tom wasn't around, and sense he couldn't reach his back he sliced his arms. "Oh, god." He whispered softly.

He'd killed Jeff, leaving him had killed him. "Jeff," He whispered staring at the door. He turned and stormed down the stairs. "WHY, is he tied to his bed?" He snapped looking at his mother.

"He sleep walks, we don't want him falling down the stairs again." She said softly.

"Again?" He asked. "Mom," He wanted to tell her oh god he wanted to tell her but he couldn't hurt her like that. He turned away and headed upstairs and to bed. He'd take Jeff out tomorrow if it killed him to do it.

He was passing Jeff's room when he heard someone whispering in the room. He paused and listened.

"You should kill yourself Jeff," The person whispered. "It'd make everybody happier. You're a waste of time and space, and Dad he'll be home soon. Tomorrow morning, I called him told him Chris was coming, told him. He'll be here in the morning, and then Dad will get Chris for running away."

Chris stepped towards the door listening. Kevin the little brat had indeed turned into his father's son. He peeked through the crack in the door and watched his little brother torment Jeff. 

"He'll probably make you watch you know Jeff," he said petting Jeff's blond hair with one hand. "I like watching Jeff, when you and Dad play your "Games" its such a turn on." He mumbled.

Chris tensed as Kevin leaned over and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Kissing him forcefully while Jeff lay prone on the mattress. He felt his stomach twist watching as his brother molested the helpless Jeff. "Get off him!" He suddenly snapped.

Kevin's head came up his hands still resting on Jeff's body. "Hello, Christopher."

That one word sent a shiver down his spine. Just like Tom. "I said get off of him!"

Kevin slowly pulled himself away from Jeff he adjusted him, but left Jeff laying sprawled on the bed his clothes undone. "Was just having some Fun Christopher."

"Sure don't look like Jeff was having Fun." Chris growled stalking towards his brother. 

"How far you think you can run before Morning Chris?" Kevin suddenly asked. Bringing back the memory of the fact that Tom would be home in the morning.

He backed up away from the room. He looked towards Jeff who was still laying their eyes on the ceiling not moving. Chris looked back at his little brother and took a step towards him. Not an ounce of fear came into the younger boy's eyes. "Get off it Chris, Dad's going kill you when he gets home." He smirked. "And he's going to kill Jeff to eventually." He whispered. "He told me as much."

Chris backed towards the door then turned and left. He went to his room and laid there he could hear the noises from Jeff's room the low groans the soft panting as Kevin had fun with Jeff. He clamped his eyes shut and buried her face under his pillow. As night fell deeper over the house he finally grabbed his bag and left. He'd get a room in the local hotel for the rest of the night and then head back to Japan tomorrow afternoon. "I'm sorry Jeff." He whispered.

Chris was gone in the morning Jeff wasn't surprised by that at all. He looked out his bedroom window and saw Aunt Margie's car was gone. But Tom's had taken its place. He stiffened slightly then shook his head. He slowly got dressed. He slowly went downstairs hoping to slip out and be gone. Before Tom saw him. He was inches from the front door when a voice broke the silence around him. "Where are you going Jeffrey?"

He stiffened and slowly turned around looking up at Tom. "Work," He whispered softly.

Tom arched an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so." He hissed stalking towards him.

Jeff closed his eyes then opened then looking up at Tom. "If I don't go I'll loose my job."

"To badI think Jeffrey," He said coldly grabbing him by the hair. "Its time for you to…loose your life."

Jeff's eyes widened. "I told you Jeff," Said Kevin from the hallway smirking.

"Please, sirI didn't do anything!"

"That's it exactly Jeff," Tom said soothingly.

Jeff whimpered and backed up rapidly. "Please, I'll be good I promise!" He whined sadly.

"Its to late Jeff, you've always been bad." Balled his hand and swung forward slamming it into Jeff's face.

He fell backwards his shoulder slamming into the doorknob. There was a dull pop in his ear but before he had time to realize the pain in it Tom was on him punching and beating at him.

He struggled to swing his arms up to protect himself as best as he could but he shoved his arms down and hit him again. "Stay there," He got up and left the room.

Jeff curled into a ball he could feel warm wetness leaking from his nose. He breathed in and winced in pain. He heard footsteps coming towards him he just curled up more praying that Tom was going to let him live. When confronted with the thought of death he feared it. He closed his eyes again shivering. He felt something hard smack into his shoulder. He winced biting his tongue. He felt blood pool in his mouth and then a blow slammed into his chest throwing him back across the floor. Another blow in his stomach had him coughing and gagging. He struggled to his hands and knees whimpering in pain he crawled across the floor. Another blow slammed into his shoulders and dropped him to his side. He lay on the floor gasping for air hard. He gagged and blood bubbled between his lips. He tried to pull himself to his feet again but failed his arms giving out he collapsed to the ground darkness caving in around him.

Chris sat silently in the hotel room watching the news, staring blankly at it not really caring. He'd tried to get a flight out this morning for him and Jeff, the only way to do that was wait two days longer then he originally planned to leave. He'd taken the tickets and his boss could bite him. He wasn't leaving Jeff here. He was staring at the phone waiting patiently for 9:00 to run around so he could call Japan and talk to his boss.

8:47 he sighed and called room service ordering breakfast for him. It'd be 20 minutes before the food arrived.

8:49 he tried reading the book his buddy Chris had given him when he dropped him off at the airport. It'd been a good book back then but here and now it was a suck ass book and he couldn't concentrate on it.

8:51 the Maid stopped by to see if she could clean the room, he'd told he'd be gone all afternoon she could come back after 11:00 that would be great.

8:58 found him sitting on the bed staring at the phone intently waiting for 9:00 to click on.

9:00 rolled around finally he grabbed the phone and dialed out of the country. 

"Hello," came the answer from over the sea.

"Can I speak with Mr. Yoshimoto?" He asked.

"One moment." The woman said.

There was a click and soft music began playing. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed to wait. "We are Chinese," He whispered.

"Hello?" A mans voice rumbled in his ear.

He sat up. "Mr. Yoshimoto this is Jericho," he responded.

"Yeah, what do you need Jericho, I'm not to happy about your staying away two days longer." The man snapped.

"I know sir and I am sorry," Chris said slowly. "Its just I'm bringing someone with me and I couldn't get a ticket until Thursday," He responded.

"Bringing someone with you?" Yoshimoto asked.

"Yeah, my younger brother." Chris answered.

"Ah, he as good as you are?" Came the next question.

Chris grinned knowing that was where His boss would go once he knew Chris's plans. "Better, I think." He said. "My Brother's got natural talent."

"You bring him on in, I'll decide if he's got talent or not."

"He's only 16," Chris pushed.

"Laws are different in Japan Chris." Came the response. "I'll see you next Monday for the show, you bring that brother of yours. You have any problems, you call me."

"Thank you sir," He said.

"Goodnight Mr. Jericho." Came the response.

The click and the dial tone filled his ear. He sighed and closed his eyes; the knock on his door brought him to his feet. He needed to come up with an idea to get Jeff away from Tom and onto that plane Thursday. He opened the door and brought the food in. "Thank you," He said.

The woman nodded and smiled. He gave her a tip and watched her go.

Jeff slowly came to he had no idea how long he'd laid there covered in his own blood. Laying in it, soaking in his blood. Each breath was torture. He lay there looking at the wall, which was an inch from his face.

He slowly rolled to his stomach placing both arms under him he started pushing up his left arm just went limp. He groaned as he shivered in pain then slowly pushed himself upwards with just his right arm. He stood leaning against the wall cradling his left arm.

He leaned against the wall breathing heavily trying to catch his breath he slowly pushed away and stumbled for the door. He made it to the door and pushed it open. He steppedactually fell out onto the porch he lay there looking down between the cracks at the dirt below. He remembered back when he was 14 Tom had promised to bury him under the porch when he died.

He struggled upright and slowly pulled himself across the yard stumbling against the barn he leaned against it breathing heavily. Five miles to town, he wasn't going to make it. He needed help, he needed help bad. He stumbled into the barn and slid down the wall as he shut the door.

He crawled across the floor grinding dirt into cuts on his arm. He reached the stalls and pulled one open. It was empty hay piled up towards the ceiling. He dragged himself with in and curled up in the hay struggling for air. He was going to die out here he needed to get to Chris but how. He would figure it out in a bit. He needed time to think, time to clear his head. He needed sleep.

Chris was sitting staring out at the quickly gathering night. He would sneak out to his house here in the next hour and then he'd get Jeff and then they would have to flee and fast. He just prayed he could pull it off.

He leaned back against the headboard and started flipping through the channels. He was so caught up in the show he was semi watching that he barley heard the soft thud hit his door. He turned his head and looked quizedly at the door almost as if he could see through it.

The soft thud came again a little stronger this time. He got up and went to the door and slowly opened it. The person on the other side of the door slumped forward and into him. Crashing them both to the floor. Chris moved the man off him rolling him onto his back.

The man's face was beaten in nearly indistinguishable as a human face. He checked the pulse it was weak. "Shit," he whispered finally recognizing who was lying on his hotel room floor with blood bubbling from his nose every time he breathed out.

"Jeff?" He said softly peeling one blood-coated eyelid back to look in the dazed eyes. "Hey, Jeff what happened."

Jeff's eyes lowly turned and looked at him panic welled up then slid away gently relief replacing it. "Nonot gonna get burieduunder the porch." He whispered weakly.

"Oh godJeff" Chris sobbed. "I'm sorry so fucking sorry," He said gently lifting the smaller lighter boy off the floor to the bed.

Jeff shook his head but the small effort caused him to pass out. 

"Fuck! Jeff?" He cried touching his pulse again finding it there but faint. "Okay, its okay I'm gonna get us some help Jeff, just hang in there."

He covered Jeff and stood up he didn't know what to do. He couldn't take him to the hospitable the cops would want to know what happened and he'd have to tell them Jeff was a minor.

He sighed and looked at him again. "Just hang in there Jeff, I'm gonna get us help." He whispered grabbing the phone and dialing the first number that came to mind.

TBC…..


	9. Mr Yoshimoto's two sons

Title: Suffer the Children

Sub Title: Mr. Yoshimoto's two sons.

Author: Amaroqwolf.

Rating: R still I think Lol.

Chris sat down the edge of the bed after hanging up with Adam. He sighed and slowly dabbed a wet washcloth across Jeff's lacerated forehead. Jeff whimpered in pain and opened his eyes looking up at Chris in confusion. "How?" He whispered.

"Shhhh," Chris said holding the rag to Jeff's lip. "Everything's going to be alright. Adams coming to get us."

"Adam?" Jeff whispered looking as if he weren't sure of what Chris had said.

Chris nodded and wiped more blood off his face. "Yeah, he's going to drive us into the hospitable."

"Drive us into?" He blinked.

"To…drive us to the hospitable." Chris corrected himself.

"Tom?" Jeff rasped his eyes closing. "He'll look for me there."

Chris stiffened and looked out at the early afternoon day. He was right the first place Tom would look would be the local hospitable. "Shit!" He cursed and stepped up to the window and looked out waiting for the station wagon Adam drove to pull up. It seemed to take forever but finally the station wagon pulled up in front. He stepped out of the room.

"Hey, Adam." He whispered.

Adam smiled a little looking nervous. "What's up?"

"Jeff," He paused. "Tom beat Jeff up pretty bad."

"What did he do?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure, it's pretty bad." He said softly. "We can't take him to the hospitable."

"He needs to be taken," came the response. "You have to do something Chris"

"I know, I know…what should I do?" He asked shaking his head.

Adam ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. "We could take him to St. George," he said slowly. "Its three hours away but its far enough away that Tom wouldn't look there."

Chris nodded. "That could work," "Alright, I'll go get the car ready then come help you carry Jeff out." Adam said softly.

Chris nodded. "Okay," He said.

Adam went back to the car and Chris stood there for a minute then went back into the room. He went over to the bed. "Jeff," He said softly. "Jeff, come on get up." Jeff lay still breathing slowly his eyes closed tightly. He sighed and waited for Adam.

The knock on the door made him jump he opened it slowly and looked out.

"Oh, hey Adam." Adam nodded.

"Let's go, I got the blankets out of the back." Chris nodded and the two of them carried Jeff out to the car.

They laid him in the back seat and covered him with the blankets. "Hey, its going to be okay, you'll be on your way to Japan on Thursday and we won't have to worry about Tom anymore." Chris nodded and leaned back closing his eyes and Adam drove.

Thursday came and Chris didn't know what to do, his flight left at 8 and he had to be on it. The doctor had said Jeff could leave today but he couldn't think of a way to get them both to the airport safely. Jeff was dozing fitfully on the hospitable bed a few feet away. Chris stared out the window silently watching the traffic drift by below. He didn't know what to do he saw a yellow taxi pause at a light and slowly an idea began to form in his head. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and counted his meager savings. 32 dollars and 87 cents, he got up and slipped out of the room and to the front counter. "Excuse me?" He asked the nurse sitting at the counter.

She looked up she was pretty and young blond hair with brown eyes. Her skin looked so creamy it could have been smoothed onto her face with a butter knife. He bet that was some makeup job she had hiding her true skin.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if you had a phone book." She smiled a little then nodded. "Yes, we do let me get it for you."

"Thank you," He said. She nodded and got up vanishing through a set of doors. She seemed to be gone forever when she finally returned she looked slightly aggravated. "I couldn't find it," She said with a soft laugh. "I had to go get it from the ER counter." She said with another laugh holding the phone book out.

He smiled and took the book. "Thank you," He said and started flipping through the yellow pages. "Could I use the phone?" He asked. The nurse looked up and down the hallway then lifted the phone and set it on the counter. "Make it quick," Chris nodded.

"Could you tell me when the Doctors going to release my brother?" He asked.

She looked a bit aggravated at this point but nodded. "11:00" She said after a minute of looking at the files. "Thank you," he said softly then quickly dialed the number to a taxi company. "Yes, I was wondering how much it would cost to get a taxi to the airport from the St.George Hospitable?" He scribbled the response down on the paper nodding. "Thank you," he hung up smiled at the nurse tore the piece of paper off. "Thank you ma'am'" He said.

She nodded and watched him go back to the room. Jeff was sitting up looking half-asleep. The doctor had given him painkillers for his shoulder and elbow, which had been dislocated. He looked at Chris looking confused then it cleared up. "Are we leaving today?" He asked.

Jeff's biggest fear sense he'd come to in the hospitable was that Tom would find them and drag them back to the farm in Orangeville. That hadn't happened but Jeff was still dying to get out of the hospitable and out of the country. Chris had explained it to him that Mr. Yoshimoto his boss in Japan had agreed to pay for him to come to Japan with Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, if I can find a way to the airport." He said softly.

Jeff looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I only have 32 dollars and it's going to cost at least seventy to get us to the airport." Chris concluded.

Jeff looked thoughtful. "I have a debit card," He whispered his voice dropping even more. "It's in my wallet." Chris could have kissed Jeff but it looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

He smiled. "I'll deal with it you get some rest now okay," He smoothed Jeff's hair gently smiling softly.

"Okay," Jeff whispered his eyes drifting shut again. Chris smiled sadly watching him fall asleep, He turned then after Jeff was asleep and fetched his wallet and pulled the debit card from within it.

Nine hours later after eating both lunch and dinner at the airport Jeff followed Chris onto the plane. He hadn't been on a plane sense he was nine years old. Only weeks after his mother, father and Matt had died. He slowly silently took his seat next to the window then looked out silently. Chris touched his hand and he looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Mr. Yoshimoto will meet us in Japan." He said.

Jeff nodded and looked back out the window. The Planes duel engines started warming up then powering up as the plane taxied down the runway. The slight jerk as the plane took to the skies was powerful but barely noticeable as it headed out towards the ocean and Japan. Jeff watched the land slowly fade away his imagination telling him Tom was standing on the ground watching the plane take off. He slowly sat back in the seat and looked straight ahead.

"You should get some sleep." Chris said softly.

Jeff blinked but then nodded turning his head away looking out the window. He felt Chris's eyes on him so he closed his eyes trying to sleep. He woke some time later his arm throbbing unbearably. He bit his lip trying to ignore the building pain. Chris was sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. He continued chewing on his lip till blood flooded into his mouth. He whimpered then trying to ignore the pain but now with his cut lip every time his heart beat his shoulder throbbed. He shifted slightly and closed his eyes taking deep breaths. An old trick Adam had taught him a couple years ago the first time his shoulder had gotten dislocated. The flight attendant stopped and looked at him he jerked his eyes open and looked at her. She looked upset about something.

"Are you okay sir?" He blinked and nodded. "Y--yeah," He managed.

She didn't look like she believed him. "Sir, you're bleeding," She continued.

He reached his good hand up and touched his bloody lip. He'd ripped a huge hole in it. "I--I--I Bit my lip." He responded looking at his bloody fingers.

"I'll get you some tissue sir," She said smiling softly then hurried off. He closed his eyes and leaned back again trying to ignore his shoulder it just seemed to be feeling everything the vibrating of the engines seemed to run down into his very bones. He groaned softly sucking air through his teeth. Chris moved suddenly in his sleep bumping Jeff's shoulder he yelped loudly which caused Chris to jerk upright in his sleep and looked at him.

"Jeff?" Jeff turned his head and looked at him breathing heavily.

"Jesus, are you okay?" Chris asked eyes wide.

Jeff shook his head sweat he noticed was pouring down his face. He felt nauseous now. "My Shoulder," He winced and swallowed hard.

"You need your pills?" Chris asked sitting up right but still whispering.

Jeff nodded again. "I think so,"

He gasped out. The Flight attendant returned at that moment with tissue.

"Here, you go sir." She looked from Jeff to Chris then kneeled down. "Do you need anything else?"

Chris swallowed and looked at the woman. "Something to drink, he was in an accident and dislocated his shoulder, he needs to take his pain pills."

She nodded. "Of course," She smiled at Jeff. "It won't be a problem at all."

Jeff smiled weakly. "Thank you,"

She nodded. "It's not a problem at all sir," She said then stood up and made her way towards the back of the plane.

Chris stood up and slowly opened the front pouch on his bag pulling the bottle of painkillers out. "Here, we go." He said sitting down.

Jeff smiled weakly and took one of the pills and popped it into his mouth just as the flight attendant returned with a glass that had ice in it and a can of juice. "Here we go sir." She said smiling.

Chris smiled back. "Thank you Ma'am." She smiled and went on her way back to wherever she had come out of. Jeff sighed softly and watched Chris silently as he popped the tab on the can of juice and poured it into the glass.

"Here,"

Jeff nodded and took it swallowing most of the glass in the first go. He smiled. "I should be okay soon," He said softly.

Chris nodded and sighed a little he looked ahead of himself but slowly turned and looked back at Jeff after feeling the younger boy's eyes on him "Something wrong?" He asked.

Jeff bit his lip slightly again licking at the blood there a soft shudder ran through his body he turned his head and looked at Chris. "I'm just nervous and scare, I keep thinking Tom's going to show up and make me come back home." He whispered.

Chris looked at him and sighed softly almost sadly. He smoothed Jeff's hair. "Hey, look Tom never found me and he won't ever find you okay?" He whispered.

Jeff nodded slowly tears leaking from his green eyes he looked back at Chris. "I don't want to get buried under the porch."

"Oh Jeff," Chris whispered and pulled the younger boy and rubbed his back as the younger boy sobbed softly. He held him until he cried himself to sleep.

He gently situated him in his seat and covered him with the blanket. He could see the blatant fear still burning in the younger boy's face. He sighed softly and sat back he closed his eyes praying that the boy could live beyond the fear that had held him for seven years.

Chris slowly closed his eyes and sat back further into his seat letting the light sleep claim him. He tensed himself knowing that if Jeff even twitched he'd wake up this time.

Jeff fidgeted as he walked through the airport. It had been so long sense he'd been on the arriving end of an airport. He shouldered his bag again looking at the floor nervously. He looked over and Chris who looked to be pretty happy.

"Is he here?" He asked.

Chris looked around the terminal studying the many Chinese men and woman walking around the room.

"CRIS!" Someone cried and darted through the crowed.

Jeff arched an eyebrow as a little girl hugged Chris's knees. Chris kneeled down. "Hello, Sue Ling." He said smoothing her hair. "Is your father here?"

She nodded. "Yep, he's right over there!" She responded grabbing Chris' hand she cast a look over at Jeff.

Jeff smiled shyly as a thin Japanese man came over with a broad smile on his face. "ChrisTowfur how good to see you!" He called loudly.

Chris bowed in greeting. "How good to see you Mr. Yoshimoto."

The man bowed his head then turned and looked at Jeff. "And this must be Jeffray?" He asked putting emphasis on the end of his name.

"Yes, Sir." He said softly.

"A pleasure to meet you! Christowfur has told me much about you!"

Jeff smiled. "And you to sir,"

"This is my daughter Sue ling," He said waving at the little girl.

"Hi," she said shyly hiding her face.

Jeff nodded. "Hello,"

Chris chuckled catching Jeff's eye and smiling.

"Ah, I bet you two are tired after this long journey, come you will freshen up at my house my wife insist you have dinner with us."

Chris nodded. "Thank you sir," He said. "It will be an honor to stay at your house for dinner."

"Then come along, do you have any bags?" He asked.

Chris shook his head. "No, just what we have here." He said hefting his bag then nodding to Jeff's.

Mr. Yoshimoto nodded. "Traveling Light a good way to travel." He said with a laugh then led the two boys quickly through the terminal and to a huge Limo.

TBC….

A/N: There see Tori I am EVIL EVIL I tell you! Mwahahahahaha! Don't worry The next chapter should come along slightly faster. But I can't guarantee that. LOL.

Peace,

This life and the Next,

Amaroqwolf.


End file.
